Web developer or a programmer may oftentimes need to define what user experiences in navigating through the developer's website in a configurable manner without using or knowing any server side programming or server side frameworks. For example, a Web developer or a programmer may desire to compose screens users may see in common markup languages (e.g., HTML, XML, etc.), specify branching logic or business logic in navigation for the website, or provide custom functionalities for guiding users through their browsing sessions in a dynamic way, without having to use or even know any server-side technologies such as server-side scripting languages such as ASP (Active Server Pages). Python, JavaServer Pages (JSP), Perl, etc.